The Blood Wolf Saga Book 1: I knew You were trouble
by James Firepaw
Summary: The time is a few years before new moon. Leah is studying at U-Dub when she meets Someone and everything seems to go good until She takes him home for the summer. Can he get past the walls she has built? or will he run in fear? Rated M for language, possible lemony goodness, and adult sitiatuions and alcohol and drug use
1. My Morphine

**A/N Hello and Welcome to The Blood Wolf Saga Book 1:I knew you were trouble! hope you enjoy!**

I laid there on the couch in my Co-ed Dorm with my boyfriend close to me. We have been dating only a few months and it was going good, I feel like he could be the one. His skin was as tan as mine, but he's from california not La Push..

"I can't wait to meet your family Leah, I'm anxious" He said with a smile.

I smiled up at him, just staring into those eyes that held such care, adoration, and devotion in them. I loved the way he looked at me, it made me feel special and one of a kind. He hasn't pushed me to do anything, surprisingly he has been a complete gentlemen.

"I know me too, I have to warn you my little brother ,Seth ,is a total twerp and he will annoy the shit out of you." I chuckled remembering my obnoxious little brother.

"I might actually get along with him, i'm good with kids." He smirked at me just the way that made me melt every time.

"Speaking of kids… would you one day wanna have a few?" I asked fire rising in my cheeks, "I mean don't expect me to be a stay at home mom if we do." I added.

"I would be a stay at home dad with the kids while you worked or lived up to your dream." he said snuggling into me.

That did it. I turned and started examining him, trying to find something wrong, anything that wasn't right.

"What's wrong baby?" He asked.

"I'm trying to find something wrong with you, but everything is just right." I commented.

He leaned his down down towards mine. I leaned up to him and met his soft lips with mine, enjoying the warmth of the kiss as my heart began to race from the contact. His arm still rested around my shoulders never venturing down just holding me. We stayed like that for awhile before we pulled away to breathe _stupid oxygen _I groaned, the signature pooling of liquid between my thighs and I swear his nose twitched.

" I think its almost time to head down to your home… and meet your family," He observed as the clock struck twelve o'clock a.m.

"Yeah i guess you are right… So are we gonna take your car or mine?" I questioned.

"Lets take my truck it has more room for your luggage" He laughed.

I smack his chest playfully laughing, ignoring the pain in my hand, "I don't have that much stuff, and besides I'm only bringing a few bags with me" I said matter-of-factly.

"Define a few?" he grinned.

"Shut up and start packing." I giggled.

"Sure thing love," He stated as he got up and packed a single bag of shorts and shirts.

"Is that all you wear?" I asked having never seen him in anything other than shorts and a t-shirt.l

"Not always, just prefer shorts and a T-shirt." he shrugged.

"Never said i didn't like it, Just that you have no style." I smirked.

"Why you hatin on my swagger?" He chuckled.

"_Swagger? _When did you get swagger? I was never aware of this development." I stated, my lips twinging up in a small smile.

"Hey, ouch! that hurt lee!" he groaned feigning pain.

"Oh I'm sowwy does baby want me to kiss it bedder?" i mocked, the smile more prominent on my features.

"Yes pwease." He pleaded.

"Too bad now finish getting packed and lets go." i stated harshly.

"Alright then...and I'm done packing, its just you thats taking your sweet time." he replied with a chuckle.

I started to retort but saw my suitcase only half full while his duffel bag looked ready to explode, "Shut it Mikey' I commented as i started putting my clothes and stuff neatly in my bag.

"You know i love you right Leah?" He asked.

_Thats the dumbest question in the world of course I know… _" Yes and I love you Mike, what's this about?" I questioned.

"I want to know about your ex… the one you haven't spoken much about..." He said.

As soon as those words reached my ears my whole body stiffened… _Sam… _ _he wants to talk about Sam. _"I… uh… I don't know Micheal… I prefer to leave the past in the past… ." I confessed.

"But I will be meeting him seeing as he lives in La Push, and thats where we are going… I'd like to know more about him." He countered.

"Please Micheal… I don't want to talk about him… i-it still hurts… ." I pleaded hoping he would drop the subject.

"Alright, but if I see him, I'm gonna beat the shit outa him…" He vociferated, cracking his knuckles.

I sighed with a small chuckle passing my lips, I wouldn't mind seeing Micheal beat the shit outa sam, but He would go to jail for assault and I don't want to lose him… He's special to me… the first guy i ever loved after sam. I remember when we first met… I had always said love at first sight was Bullshit but it happened…

_Flashback Leah POV_

I sat down at a table by myself as always. i was reading vampire diaries.

"Mind if i join you?" a masculine voice asked.

I looked up from my book locking eyes with the mysterious man. When we locked gazes everything changed...I could see that he wouldnt hurt me...that he was right..i cant really explain it but it felt like i was but a feather in the wind...He was my Morphine.

"H-Hi I-Im M-Micheal," he said tripping over his words, his stare still fixated on me like he was a blind man seeing the sun for the first time. it was starting to creep me out and yet it felt good...creepy but good...

"Good for you," I remarked.

"C-Can i have your name?" he asked sitting in front of me.

"Nunya and Business," I chortled.

"wierd name for a child but ok Nunya Business," He smiled.

I looked at him with the best _boy you are a gullible git _expression i could muster. He just smiled and laughed at my facial expression. i could feel the heat rising in my cheeks so i burried my face in a book. _I am Leah Fucking Clearwater! . !_

"So your names Leah Clearwater and you are blushing?" He asked, you could pracitcally hear that stupid smile.

"Did i say that outloud?" I quandered.

"Yes, Yes you did." He stated wearing a million watt smile.

"what do you want?" I sighed hoping he would just leave me be...

"well...id like to get to know you.." He voiced.

"Wait what? no date? no bj? no offer for sex? just...to get to know me?" I questioned, this was odd every other guy i have ever had a conversation with since getting here wanted sex or something but he just wanted to get to know me...

"Exactly, Hows Saturday?" he offered.

"Saturdays fine...and might i say one thing?" I retorted.

"Anything Leah just say it.." He commented leaning forward like what i was about to say would change his life.

"You are one odd big guy..."

**A/N thoughts? likes? comments? no flames -_-**


	2. He cant be

The drive was to say the least boring as fuck. it took almost half the day, and the whole drive i got treated to Micheal doing a cover of _every _song that came on...and he can't sing. When we finally pulled up to my house Seth, mom, and Dad were all outfront smiling at the truck..well mom was sighing and Seth and dad had the biggest grins around...Did i mention this truck is about three feet off the ground? no well it is.

"Nice truck dude!" Seth beamed, if he smiled any harder his face would get frozen like that.

"Thanks man I tricked her out myself, Leah helped" Micheal smiled holding my hand as i stepped out of the behemoth as i called it.

"Leah? as in the girl you are holding hands with?" Dad asked with the biggest shit eating grin he could muster.

"Yes dad, i did" I smirked squeezing micheal's warm hand.

"Thats awesome lee lee" i heard a familiar voice say that made my spine tingle.

_Oh No...not yet! _when i turned around it was none other than Samuel J. Uley... I felt Micheal's hand tighten as if to ask "is this the jerk?" I squeezed back.

"You got a lot of nerve you asshole! Showing back here when you arent wanted! After what you did to MY Leah you deserve to be broken into a million pieces then burned and have you ashes pissed off by an old lady!" Michael snarled starting to shake like he always did when he got angry.

I gently rubbed micheal's arm to calm him down, _I wonder if its a siezure triggered by anger?_

"Leah..Back up from him now" Sam ordered.

"Fuck you uley! you aren't the boss of me!" I yelled causing both of them to fli- wait both?!

"Samuel Joshua Uley don't tell her what to do now get out of here before i rip you to shreds!" Micheal growled using Sam's full name...How did he know his middle name?!

"Who the fuck do you think you are?!" Sam snarled before two of his jiggilo buddies came out of the woods and started to drag him off.

"Micheal...Why did you flinch a second ago?" i questioned, something wasn't right and i was going to get down to it.

"Uh...I didn't flinch...everything is fine," he quipped.

"So what's your name Son?" dad interjected.

"Micheal sir" He responded, leaving out a very important part of his name.

"Micheal What?" Mom asked.

"Micheal...Jameson" he retorted.

"You wanna play some football Micheal?" Seth asked, still smiling i swear nothing can get this kid down.

"Sure thing buddy," Micheal chuckled giving me a kiss before running off to play with seth.

Mom, Dad, and I sat in the kitchen. me and mom were sipping on some tea while dad had a coffee.

"How did you two meet..." Dad asked breaking the silence.

"Well we both go to U-Dub and we share a few classes and we both run every saturday morning.." I remarked.

"you two haven't...you know" Dad quipped his cheeks filling with the same heat that had jsut encompassed my own.

"Well...maybe...its kinda one of the reasons i wanted to come home...i think i am pregnant but i couldn't get my hands on a test up there and i wanted to wait a bit and have family nearby in case.."I stopped a tear sliding its way down my cheek.

"in case what honey?" Mom questioned placing a comforting hand on my shoulder.

"In case he runs off...hes just too perfect mom. He doesn't get mad at me. He doesn't yell. He doesn't care if i work or want to be a stay at home mom, He even offered to be a stay at home dad! hes perfect...too perfect i mean look even seth likes him!" i stated pointing towards Michela and seth who were laughing as Seth outran micheal to the end zone in our backyard.

"What if hes the 'Mr. Right' you have been looking for sweetie? I mean you saw what happened when Sam tried to order you around.." Mom mentioned.

"But hes too right! we never argue and on the rare chance we do i always win.." i muttered pulling my knees up to my chest.

"Leah?" Micheal said from the sliding glass door looking at me pain filling his eyes seeing me in this saddened state, "Are you alright? did someone hurt you?"

"No Micheal...Im fine" i murmured against my legs as his warm arms embraced me and all the tears i was holding back just flowed out.

"Shh Shh its alright Lee Mikeys here," He crooned rubbing my back as i cried into his shirt.

We spent the next few days with my parents and it was almost christmas, which was the main reason we were here. we were sitting down for dinner Me, micheal, mom and seth.

"You sure? now? Billy can't it wait? i'm sitting with...alright i'll be there shortly.." Dad said into the phone.

"Harry..." Mom pleaded.

"Im sorry Sue its urgent..." Dad sighed as he walked out the door.

* * *

**Harry Clearwater POV**

Billy had called me and told me that he needed me and old quill to go to Sam's home immediately.

"What's so urgent that you have to pull me away from my family and from meeting my daughters new boyfriend?" i asked slightly frustrated that i couldn't explain why i had to leave to my own wife.

"Its about him Harry... I think hes a shifter...Did you see how he reacted earlier? the tremors? he was a few seconds from phasing," Sam explained.

"B-But he can't be! his last name is Jameson! not Clearwater...Uley...Ateara...or Black.." I gasped.

"He could have lied Harry.." Billy sighed.

"Why don't i just provoke him into phasing?" Paul suggested stepping out of the woods.

"Leah can't be around...and he doesn't show any of the signs...other than those tremors...Seth outruns him and beat him in an arm wrestling contest just a few moments ago.." I stated, trying with all my might to disprove any evidence.

"I will provoke him Paul the rest of you are to **Stay Away from Leah Clearwater and Micheal Jameson!**" Sam ordered.

* * *

**A/N Thanks for reading sorry for the wait but i hope you enjoyed this chapter... I will be opening a poll please vote on what you think michael is...Human? Shifter? Vampire? until next time this is James Firepaw Signing out...Read and Review!**


	3. Waterfalls, Rivers, and Piss

**Sam POV**

Me and Paul were walking the borders, just a routine patrol.

_So what do you think of this Michael Jameson Sam? _Paul asked

_Hes no good for Lee...she deserves better and i don't think he is what he says he is... _I sighed

_Well if he is a shifter then that means more help for us right? maybe the cullens will kill him and we get to respond_

_**Enough! **_I growled as we both slid to stop.

_you smell that sam?_

_yeah...leach _i snarled letting loose a howl.

_and shifter..._

We both took off running full speed after the scents

_whats going on? somebody howl?_

_Leach...Shifter...who else is phased?_

_just us quil...me and paul are hot on the scents yall better hurry_

We ended up in a clearing where a blood red furred wolf the size of clydesdale was standing over a pile of limbs. As soon as we stepped into the clearing he turned and growled at us but it appeared he was more focused on me. I looked amongst Paul, Jared, and quill trying to see if they were doing anything to aggravate this person and low and behold paul was ready to pounce but before i could stop him he lunged at the wolf.

They sprawled around teeth, hair and limbs flailing everywhere...it felt like the fight lasted hours but it was only a few minutes before paul was tossed aside and the blood red monster stood victorious still growling and snarling...he was bigger than me and im the biggest in the pack...this is not gonna end well...

_Charge! _Quill declared as him and jared rushed the wolf before i could say anything once again.

the monster seemed to welcome the challenge. It kept its cool and easily dispatched Quill and Jared just like it did paul. now it was my turn...

_you are gonna pay for that! no one harms my pack! _I snarled bearing my teeth in hopes of scaring it off.

He snorted at me like he was a giant looking at an ant with a stick.

_Who are you?_

He still said nothing.

_**ANSWER ME! **_I ordered hearing the others whimper and state their names at my command, but he said nothing nor did he seem perturbed by my order.

we began walking in a circle trying to find a point of attack on the other..he was kind of smiling like this was just a game.

_so its a fight you want well come on you pup _I barked out a laugh as he rushed me.

I tried to sidestep but last second he altered his course and bit into my left haunch. I let out a yelp feeling his teeth puncture my skin, moments later he broke the bone and jumped back away from my claws and teeth.

_Mother fucker! paul get the others out of here now! _ I ordered as we rebegan our circle once more. I couldn't put pressure on the broken leg so i was having a bit of trouble keeping my stance.

He made the first move once more but instead of dodging i lunged out only to just barely nik his head with my paw as he gave me a long gash down the side of my face.

_you sure can fight..._

i stood my ground, my breathing heavy and rigid. he appeared to sit down for a moment and tilt his head in a "give up yet?" gesture. he licke dhis paw clean of blood then licked his lips like the monster he is.

_Sam! Harry is on his way with a tranq gun! hold him off till he arrives! _Paul called out.

_Easier...said than done... _I showed him my wounds and then the monster who was sitting like he was waiting for me to try and attack him again.

_Jesus sam! that guys a beast!_

The wolf's ear twitched and he bolted into the woods in time for me to black out right as harry came into view.

**Leah POV**

I was sitting on the couch waiting for michela to get back from his run. My brother had begged to go with him but michael was always a loner when it came to running except when it was with me plus he seemed a little pissed off and the space would do him good.

"Leah? Sweetheart?" Mom called from the front door.

"In the living room!" I stated, i was far too comfy to get up

"I got a test for you sweetie..." She smiled holding out the box that could very well determine my life for the next 9 months.

I gulped and took the box in my shaking hands. i walked to the bathroom with a plastic cup in my hand. _God this is disgusting..._

I sat on the toilet with the cup beneath me..._Ok leah think of waterfalls...running water...rivers...oceans...toilet flushing...sink running...this isnt working..._ "Mom! i need a soda!" i hollered from the bathroom.

She showed up with a vanilla coke and handed it to me through the door.. I chugged it and finished with an obnoxious belch. "thanks momma" i smiled handing her the can and resuming my train of thought and turning the faucet on..._That did it _I sat down and practically filled the cup up. I opened the box and set one end into the cup and set it on the counter and waited...for this plastic thing to determine my fate...the wait was killer..the box said a minute but it felt like a year before the lines started to appear...

**A/N So what do yall think? one line or two? One means not pregnant and two means theres a bun in the oven... Who do you think the blood red wolf is? say it in your reviews :P till next time!**


	4. A Secret Revealed

I sat on the couch anxiously awaiting micheal return. He had been gone too long...What if he was hurt...what if he got kidnapped...what if...my stomach began to churn as all the thoughts of what could have happened to micheal..

"Dude where have you been?" Seth asked from the front yard.

I got up and ran as fast as I could and tackled into his awaiting arms holding him close.

"Where did you go michael..." I asked burying my head against his chest.

"I was running and then these giant wolves came out of nowhere chasing this other wolf...I climbed into a tree and stayed hidden until I thought they were gone...I was so afraid I wouldn't get to see you again lee..." He said holding me close.

I stayed in his arms content to be here for many years to come.

"M-Michael...Theres something I need to tell you..." I stated.

"Michael! Get over here now!" Paul reamed.

"Paul back the fuck off..." I growled.

"Fuck no come here jameson we got a problem," He snarled.

"How about you and your dad go and fuck your little sister Lahote? it will be a nice time for both of you..." Michael uttered with a growl.

"Leah...come with me for a bit.." Dad said prying me from michael's arms.

We walked away from the two as they headed into the woods.

* * *

**Michael's POV**

I followed Paul into the woods, my eyes carefully watching his movements for any sign that he was a threat to me.

"I know what you are Jameson...stop trying to hide it!" He growled at me causing me to scoff.

"And what pray tell am I Lahote?" I quipped.

"You are a shifter just like myself, Jake, Quil, Embry, Sam, and Jared." He said still having his back turned to me.

"And what evidence do you have to support this claim?" I questioned raising an eyebrow.

"Your attire...your temper... " He stated.

"So? I enjoy shorts and t shirts and have a bad temper...that means nothing," I scoffed, His evidence was flimsy at best...

"The temp is beyond a little cold...only someone with a high body temp could be warm out here...Like you and me, now we can do this the easy way or the hard way..." He retorted with a smirk.

"Like hell i'm out of here," I growled turning to leave...and thats when he attacked me...

* * *

**Leah POV**

_Damnit to hell! I had something important to tell him and one of _Uley's _Boys has to interrupt! I swear if I find sam I'm gonna rip off his balls and use them as earrings! _I snarled walking back to the house after dads little talk with me about the pregnancy test. thats when I heard the howl...Dad had warned me about the woods...a-and thats where Micheal went. I took off running as fast as I could. As I neared the woods I saw a wolf lunging at micheal.

"MICHEAL!" I screamed.

"Leah! Get out of here now!" He bellowed as he held the wolf's jaws off of him.

Micheal tossed the wolf off of him and as it rushed him again something...happened. One Minute Micheal was standing there and the next a blood red wolf was there teeth bared at the other wolf.

"Oh my god..." I turned as started running as fast as my legs could carry me. I could hear the paw steps behind me as the wolves were running after me. "DADDY!" I screamed as i neared the back door.

"Leah?" He called from inside as me and the wolves came running into the back yard.

I felt like I was on fire, all the anger of my life coming at me and then...I exploded.

_Come here Jameson! you little ass don't run from me! _A voice called out

_Jameson? M-michael..._I stuttered.

_Shit Leah? well fuck me running Sam's gonna have a fit _The voice retorted

_Who the fuck are you and why should I..._I started as I heard footsteps.

"Leah!" Seth cried as he jumped off the back porch phasing in mid air.

_Seth! You just turned into a giant fucking wolf!_

_You are one too Leah, look_

Just then an image was sent through our little _link _that showed a beautiful shaggy grey wolf.

_T-Thats me?_

_Yup and looks like the Clearwater siblings phased...great_

_Whats going on? I heard a howl_

_Did someone phase?_

_who alls here?_

_did that red bitch come back?_

_do I get my shot at him?_

_**EVERYONE QUIET! **_

I felt as if a hand was wrapped around my lungs keeping me from speaking. The Blood red wolf came over and nuzzled me.

_Now who the hell just phased?_

_Shut it Sam and you might realize who it is.._

_ULEY YOU SELFISH ASS GET THE FUCK OUTTA MY HEAD!_

_Leah..._

Just then the memories of all our heated make out sessions were shown like a cheap cinema movie through the minds of everyone present.

_EWWWWW! GOD I DON'T WANNA SEE MY SISTER LIKE THAT! _Seth cried as he started pawing at his eyes as if to claw the images out.

_You call that action?_

Our minds were then filled with enough sex between a bunch of random girls and Paul to turn a Nun into a street whore. I turned my attention to the blood red wolf, locking gazes just as the world seemed to stop spinning...

* * *

**A/N Sorry this took so long to get out i've been a bit preoccupied preparing for assassins creed 4 black You havent already Please check out Pack Mother By Fused twilight. Micheal Looks like Justin Rain for those needing a visual. there wont be any updates for the next couple of days as i will be playing the part of Edward Kenway so until next time... Requiescat En Pace.**

**~James Firepaw signing out~**


End file.
